Skyrim : Elder Scroll Where the heroes die
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: "Nunca me había propuesto matar dragones, y he matado muchas personas y criaturas en mi vida. Nunca m había propuesto renunciar a ser la ladrona que había sido toda mi vida para ser una guerrera... y su aprendiz" Primero fue una lucha por la rebeldía, después una lucha por la supervivencia.


** Nota de la autora :****Todo**_** esto, salvo las variaciones adpatadas, pertenecen al videojuego Skyrim : The Elder Scrolls V**_

* * *

**I **

**La Huida **

Desperté mareada, confusa. El pedregoso camino por el que el carruaje paseaba, había sido suficiente para sacarme de mi inconsciencia. Froté mis ojos, sintiendo que me escocían. Me encontraba con unos grilletes, y junto a tres hombres más, de los cuales, únicamente conocía a uno, Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta, jarl de Ventalia y líder de la revolución en Skyrim, por la independencia de los Imperiales, que habían prohibido el culto a Talos.

No dije nada, no tenía nada que decir, porque el último recuerdo cercano que tenía, era yo misma, agazapada entre las sombras de la noche, a punto de lanzar una flecha, quería cruzar la frontera, y entonces, todo se volvió negro, hasta que abrí los ojos en el carruaje.

—_Eh, tú, al fin te has despertado _ - murmuró de forma clara el hombre rubio, Ralof creo recordar que era— _¿Te encuentras bien? _

Asentí, simplemente asentí mientras giraba la cabeza para observar el paraje que nos rodeaba. El carruaje se movía de lado a lado.

Me llevé de forma automática, tan bien como pude, la mano a mi mejilla izquierda, la cual estaba perfectamente marcada por una notable cicatriz. Recuerdos, muchos recuerdos pasados…

Giré la cabeza, alguien que también iba en el carruaje, un ladrón de caballos, comenzaba a agotar mi paciencia. Sacudí la cabeza y rodé los ojos, deseando que se callara, y entonces, como buena nórdica, fiel, dediqué mis últimos pensamientos a mi hogar, a cuando mi padre y yo vivíamos en Hibernalia antes de la muerte de mi madre… o hogar, dulce hogar , o cuando me enseñó a manejar las espadas y arcos… ahora su alma descansaba en Sovngarde.

Pronto, más de lo que yo esperaba, nos adentramos el Helgen. El ladrón de caballos, a la par que Ralof predicaba que los elfos tenían algo que ver en todo esto, comenzó a lamentarse de nuevo.

— _¡EH! ¿Por qué nos detenemos..? _

De nuevo, rodé los ojos, cansada. Sacudí mis propias manos, en las cuales había unos grilletes y, en un acto impulso lleno de rabia, alcé una de mis piernas para aventarle una patada.

— _¿Quieres que nos maten ya, granuja? Cierra la boca y piensa en tu hogar … te será útil cuando vayan a cortarte la cabeza. _

Ralof me miró, pero no dijo nada, no le dio tiempo, pues ya nos habían obligado a bajar del carruaje. Frente a nosotros, había dos soldados, hombre y mujer. Nos llamaban por nuestros nombre, el cual estaba escrito en una lista.. salvo por el hecho de que, parecía ser que a mi nadie me conocía. Tragué saliva, y alcé una ceja cuando tuve que dar un paso al frente.

— _Tú, nórdica mugrienta _— Habló la mujer con voz alta — _¿Cómo te llamas? Habla. _

Alcé el mentón con orgullo y no pude evitar el desdoblar en mi rostro una burlesca y altiva sonrisa, cargada de arrogancia. Moví la cabeza, apartando mis anaranjados cabellos de mi rostro y después, tras examinarles durante escasos segundos que parecieron siglos, pude hablar.

— _Soy Meiga de Hibernalia . . . _

_"No está en la lista…" _

_"¿Qué hacemos con ella?" _

Fue todo cuanto descifré en los murmullos de ambos soldados. En un instante, el cielo crujió, pero nadie hizo caso. Con el gesto congestionado, en una notable indiferencia, aguardé mientras les observaba, pese a que, por el rabillo del ojo, miraba como ejecutaban a un soldado capa de tormenta, volví a mirarles a ellos.

— _Has decido un mal momento para regresar a casa… _— murmuró el hombre, entonces, fue cuando supe que pronto, dichosas las palabras, perdería la cabeza.

De nuevo, el cielo volvió a gruñir, pero nadie hizo caso a la oscura figura que se movía por los cielos. Una cabeza cayó en la cesta de mimbre y, segundos después, era yo quien se agachaba en el húmedo suelo y apoyaba su cabeza para rendirse a la misma suerte. Rezaba, rezaba cuanto sabía por escapar de allí y entonces ocurrió. El cielo volvió a crujir, dando paso a un enorme dragón que evitó mi ejecución.

Aturdida, caí al suelo, cubriendo mi cuerpo con los brazos en forma de "x". ¿No se habían extinguido los dragones hacía más de un siglo?, no comprendía nada, y tampoco era momento de comprender nada con aquella bestia escupiendo fuego.

Escuchaba los gritos desesperados, el desconcierto de todas las personas que querían salvar sus vidas, y entre todo el escandalo, distinguí la voz de uno de los soldados que había contemplado la ejecución y que ahora, estaba detenido junto a Ralof y me gritaba.

— _Ven conmigo, vamos _— comenzó a correr, y, como era de esperar, queriendo mantenerme viva, le seguí de cerca. En cuanto llegamos a la torre de los Imperiales, el dragón ya se había ido. Demasiada emoción en muy poco tiempo.

Tenía la bilis atragantada, jamás en mi vida había visto un dragón, y tampoco mi vida pasar tan rápidamente en una fracciones de segundos. Me apoyé en la fría pared de piedra, mirando al imperial quien, segundos después de asegurarnos que estábamos a salvo, se deshizo de mis grilletes.

— _Gracias … _— murmuré entre dientes mientras me hacía todo el cabello hacia atrás. No necesitaba ayuda, pero tampoco la iba a negar. Sin atender a sus palabras, pese a que decían lo mismo que mis actos, me armé con ropa y armas de uno de los baúles del cuartel. En ese momento, ya estaba lista para salir de Helgen.

No esperaba un camino sencillo pese a ir en buena compañía, tuve que matar a un par de capas de la tormenta, (aunque tampoco me ha importado nunca hacer tal cosa, no por nada durante unos años me dediqué a ser una asesina tan sigilosa como un felino). El camino, fue cuanto menos silencioso, siempre he tenido una norma "no hablo mientras trabajo" y, aunque aquello no era uno de esos trabajos a los que estaba acostumbrada, salir con vida, se le acercaba mucho. Supervivencia, y nada más.

El camino por la grutas, hasta que alcanzamos la luz, lo cual significaba que habíamos conseguido salir a Skyrim, fue bastante similar.

Pero pese aquello, seguía sumida en una niebla. No recordaba nada cercano, y aquello me frustraba, únicamente tenía recuerdos de hacía años, mi cabeza no conseguía retener nada de la memoria a corto plazo de los últimos días, y quizás aquello, tenía que estar relacionado con la cicatriz que llevaba en el lado derecho de la cabeza, y en la cual, todavía no me había fijado.

A mitad de camino, entre los bosques y las Colinas, volví a rozar la cicatriz de mi rostro, en silencio. De reojo, observé como mi acompañante me observaba y una mueca de indiferencia, mientras arrugaba la nariz, se dibujo en mi rostro. Tan bien como podía fingir, observaba mi ojo izquierdo. Chasqueé la lengua, era demasiado obvio que me había fijado en sus movimientos. Audaz, como siempre.

— _¿Alguna vez has intentado matar a alguien con tus propias manos? … dicen que estas _— observé y alcé mis manos, mirando como el hombre negaba y me escuchaba atento — _son las mejores armas del hombre… claro que, cuando te asaltan un ojo con el filo de un arma, te das cuenta de que el hierro forjado… es mucho más doloroso. _

Poco a poco, entre mi breve historia, y las colinas, el pueblo de Cauce Boscoso se abría paso ante nosotros, un pequeño pueblo, suficiente para pasar la noche (quien dice pasar la noche, dice encerrarse en una taberna y beber mientras escuchas a un bardo cantar "Ragnar el rojo") La noche pronto caería, y el páramo helado, era, y al menos para mi, perfecto.

Una vez en Cauce Boscoso, tras hablar con el herrero, Alavor, a quien me vi obligada a contar todo lo ocurrido con el dragón en Helgen, y a hablar sobre la guerra en la que Skyrim se encontraba, hice tal y como habría hecho en cualquier otro pueblo. Buscar la dichosa y condenada taberna.

Si cuando me iban a ejecutar me hubieran dicho que allí habría un nórdico al que iba a desear matar, os juro por Talos que no lo habría creído jamás…

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
